


Kim Is Bad At Resting

by phantomthief_fee



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Henry isn't the only workaholic around, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sickness, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 07:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomthief_fee/pseuds/phantomthief_fee
Summary: Kim is determined to work, despite being sick. Eska is not having this





	Kim Is Bad At Resting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Random_ag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/gifts).

**[rosebloodcat](https://rosebloodcat.tumblr.com/) asked: 12. "Throwing up is one of the symptoms." For whatever AU or series you want to write for! If you need a more specific AU, how about my Android!Henry BatIM au? Possibly him trying to comfort/help an employee who's feeling sick?**

I’m not really comfortable with things related to DBH, sorry. ^^” In any case, I was going to make this angsty, and so started cycling through a lot of AU’s, but then I saw a picture [@insane-control-room](https://tmblr.co/mJlb-vW43NaJNACvfy09WfA) did of [@randomwriteronline](https://tmblr.co/m0ZF7KZiT8k_kLHiQ3obKaw)‘s Kim and Niamh and decided to do something involving them. Because I love them. 

* * *

Eska had been watching Kim for the better part of an hour now. He was perched on top of one of the shelves like a cat, folding his body up in a way that should not have been humanly possible. Kim knew exactly why this was happening, but Shawn did not.

“You need something?” He asked, glancing at Eska. He was finding it difficult to work with Eska just sitting there, watching. The toymaker wasn’t ashamed to say that Eska unsettled him quite a bit. Especially when he just stared without saying a word. He was like a giant cat.

“No,” Eska replied, continuing to watch Kim.

“You sure? ‘Cause you’ve been watching Kim for a while.”

Eska made a vaguely affirmative grunt, continuing to watch Kim. Shawn turned his gaze to Kim as well, noticing for the first time how rough the other man looked. Kim’s gaze was unfocused, his brow shining with sweat. He hadn’t even threaded his needle. He held the unfinished plush in one hand and the unthreaded needle in the other, staring off into space as though he was trying to keep his soul from leaving his body through sheer will.

“Hey, Kim. You alright?” Shawn asked, getting up. As he reached out to touch Kim’s shoulder, Kim jerked to his feet. Before Shawn could ask what was wrong, Kim had bolted over to the trash can in the corner and started to loudly empty the contents of his stomach into it.

“Jesus Christ!” Shawn whispered. 

“Throwing up is one of the symptoms,” Eska said, nodding sagely.

“Of what?” Shawn asked, running over to kneel beside Kim. “Jesus, Kim. Are you alright?”

“Sickness,” Eska replied. He unfolded his body from the shelf, dropping down to pick Kim up in his arms.

“‘M fine,” Kim mumbled, struggling weakly.

“Need rest.” Eska started toward the infirmary.

“I need to work!” Kim protested, wriggling and trying to get out of Eska’s grip. But Eska held firm. 

“Need rest.” He repeated.

Kim continued to protest and whine, but Eska wasn’t budging on this issue. He took Kim down to the infirmary, wrapping him up in a blanket burrito. Once he was satisfied that Kim was properly bundled up, he got onto the bed himself and curled protectively around Kim.

“I’m fine, really.” Kim tried to insist. Eska didn’t even need to say anything. He just raised his head and gave Kim a pointed look, eyes narrowed slightly in incredulity. He then laid his head back on Kim’s chest, snuggling protectively up around him. 

“I don’t think he’s letting you go.” The studio doctor laughed, looking up from her desk. “I’d get comfortable if I were you.”

“Fine.” Kim laughed weakly, letting his own head fall back on the pillow. He fell asleep soon after. 

Eska stayed with Kim for about an hour before getting up. He uncurled his body, careful not to wake Kim. He had a feeling that if Kim was allowed to, he’d go right back to trying to work. 

“Stay here,” He said, despite Kim being asleep.

“I’ll do my best to keep him here.” The doctor said. Eska nodded respectfully to her before departing. He wanted to check on Willy. He always liked hanging out with him.

He ended up tagging along with both Willy and Wally as they went about their rounds. Not a lot of work was actually done, as Wally took a bit of time to go flirt with Sammy.

“Seriously?” Willy folded his arms. “Don’t we have work to do?” Eska shrugged. It wasn’t like either of them had been doing all that much work anyway.

“It’s Sammy!” Wally said, gesturing toward the Music Department. “I gotta make him laugh or he’ll keel over from being too serious!” He had an innocent and pleading look on his face. 

“Ugh. Fine.” 

“Thanks! See ya later!”

Willy just rolled his eyes as Wally darted off with a mischevious grin on his face. 

“Shawn?” Eska suggested, tugging on Willy’s arm. 

Willy’s expression softened. “Yeah, okay.”

Together, they headed back to the Heavenly Toys area where Shawn was still working away. Or, was supposed to be working away. Instead, he was arguing with someone who was not supposed to be there. 

“Kim, you need to rest.” Shawn insisted, trying to guide the other toymaker out the door. 

“I’m fine!” Kim pulled away. “I feel a lot better now! I do!”

“What’s going on?” Willy asked, his brow furrowing. Eska narrowed his eyes. 

“Kim’s sick and he won’t rest,” Shawn said, eyes darting back to Willy. 

“I’m fine.” Kim put his hands up. “Really!” 

“You threw up in the trashcan!” Shawn pointed to the offending item. “A lot! The last time I saw you throw up that much it was when you were hungover!”

“How do you know I’m not hungover right now?”

“I’m pretty sure I’d know if you got drunk enough to produce this!”

Before Kim could say anything else, Eska strode forward and picked him up. He then turned and walked out.

“Well, I guess that takes care of it?” Willy looked at Shawn with a tentative smile. Shawn looked from Willy to where Eska had disappeared, then back at Willy. 

“I guess it does.” He shrugged, wrapping his arms around Willy. “So let’s enjoy some alone time, eh?”

.

“Eska, please put me down.” Kim protested as Eska carried him through the hallways.

“No.” 

“I feel better after that nap. I can keep working.”

“You need rest.”

Kim groaned, flopping back. He just had to resign himself to this, he supposed. He wasn’t about to get out of it. So, he let Eska carry him. He balked, however, when he realized who Eska was taking him to.

“Eska, please. Put me down.” He begged as they grew closer to where Niamh was talking with Susie. Eska didn’t reply, marching right up to Niamh. 

“He won’t rest.” He held Kim out to her. 

“Hi, Niamh.” Kim waved sheepishly.

“What do you mean, he won’t rest?” Susie asked. 

“He’s sick, isn’t he?” Niamh took Kim, holding him to her chest. “I told you not to come in today!”

“I’m not _that_ sick!” Kim tried to insist.

“Threw up in a trash can.” Eska interrupted him. “Shawn saw.”

“That’s it, we’re going home.” Niamh turned and headed for the door with Kim. “I’m making you some soup and you’re gonna stay in bed until you’re better.” Kim covered his face with his hands, trying to will himself to stop blushing. 

“They’re really something.” Susie laughed to herself. When she turned to address Eska, though, she found he had vanished. She just stared at the space he’d occupied for a moment or two before sighing and going back to her work. They were **all** really something. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out Random's work. Their characters are amazing!


End file.
